


I Hated You, I Loved You Too

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Karaoke, Kate Bush, M/M, Wuthering Heights References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco singsWuthering Heightsfor Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I Hated You, I Loved You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> A belated present for my lovely friend, PollyWeasley. Love you loads, always.

Harry had gone to the Lord Roberts with Ron and Neville. 

It was a seedy, dilapidated place, famed more for the cheap alcohol and sticky floors than the atmosphere but, tonight, it suited Harry perfectly. Harry craved the filth and the heartbreak of the place; craved the drunken Muggles singing off-key Karaoke and the weight of cheap beer in his belly. 

He’d never felt as low as he had in the last few weeks. 

Draco had left him, panicked by the strength of Harry’s adoration. Harry’s devotion had terrified Draco and he’d run away in a sparkle of floo smoke, stealing every happiness from Harry’s life. 

So, when Draco took to the stage, Harry felt stunned. 

“I’m here because I made a mistake,” Draco announced, scanning the crowd with wide, grey eyes. “I’m here because I was a coward. The man I’m going to sing for… Well, he played this everyday. I bet you thought I didn’t notice. But I did, Harry. I noticed everything about you.”

Harry watched, awe-struck, as Draco sang only for him. 

_Wuthering Heights_ , by Kate Bush. The pure emotion in his voice; that wasn’t something Draco could fake. The wizard was word-perfect. Draco never one looked at the lyrics. Instead, he gazed at Harry as he sang, communicating raw need with every note. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco whispered as the song ended. “I was wrong.”

~@~

Harry rushed his friends home before returning to Grimmauld. He didn’t need a _Lumos_ to know that Draco was waiting for him; Harry could feel the subtle difference in the wards. 

“Kate Bush? Really?” Harry asked, approaching Draco with a bemused smile. “I never knew you paid me that much attention, Draco.”

Draco looked up, his face meditative. “Of course. _How could you leave me when I needed to possess you? I hated you, I loved you too?_ Those words could have been written about us-”

“They could,” Harry agreed, pulling Draco his arms. “But Cathy and Heathcliff were doomed never to be together.” With a careful hand, Harry cupped Draco’s jaw and tipped his head back. Moving close, their lips met for a heated kiss. 

“And we deserve our happy ending, love,” Harry murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
